


White Out

by wynnesome



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 616 Day, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Bottom Tony Stark, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Marvel 616 References, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puns & Word Play, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/pseuds/wynnesome
Summary: It's coming. It's coming.It's here.(What's here? 616 Day, of course, and Steve and Tony are just indulging in one another on a beautiful afternoon...)walks away, with hands in pockets, whistling innocently





	White Out

**Author's Note:**

> When the 616 Day celebration was announced on June 1, I really, really wanted to do something in honor of the new love _(*cough* rabbit hole...)_ I've found in comics in the last few months, and the new "home" the comics fan community has given me. 
> 
> However... I was, and still am, embroiled in a battle with an RBB fic that I was unable to finish on time, and thus, couldn't take on any other significant project.
> 
> Well, I had had this Terrible Idea a few days earlier, and realized it was perfect for something short, that played right to my strengths _(*ahem* crack and puns...)_ , and that I was able to write and edit within an afternoon, without it deciding it needed to get, um, _bigger_.
> 
> Sincere thanks to cheer/beta readers [SilverInStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars), [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileandasong), [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798), and Imperium. These lovely people ~~enabled~~ encouraged me that this was not tooooo ridiculous to post, and also gave me a very helpful sampling of reactions for how it might come across to readers who would recognize the source material, as well as those who are not familiar.

Steve was pounding into Tony relentlessly, each of them holding one of Tony's legs folded hard into his chest, Steve supporting himself on his free hand, and Tony's digging in, fingers clutching and palm molded, to the globe of Steve's clenching, flexing ass.  
  
“Nnnggghh, Steve… you were right… this was… a good idea…” he gasped out, in phrases that cracked along the fault lines of their rhythm.  
  
It felt like Steve's cock just kept growing, expanding, getting bigger and bigger, as it rammed unerringly into Tony's sweet spot with every stroke. Tony felt it building, a shivery feeling fluttering over him and tautening, rising to a burning pitch in his belly and his balls. But it had started long before this, want and lust escalating with teasing touches and smoldering looks for hours, before they dragged each other to the bedroom in the golden afternoon light, before they assaulted each other's bodies in all-out war, before, upon each other and upon the sheets, they fell.  
  
Tony rocked and arched, with little leeway for movement available to meet Steve's every thrust except the wild tossing of his head. His eyes cycled from open wide to squeezing shut, droplets of sweat flying from the tips of his hair to mingle in the air and rain down with the ones beading off of Steve.  
  
"Steve, oh God, do it, Steve, ah, it's coming, it's coming--" he babbled, the incoherent words of sex talk cascading from his mouth till Steve curled down to devour them away with deep sweeps of his tongue.  
  
It was here, spreading from his center outward in a starburst glow, a ball of fire hanging on the horizon, looming larger and hotter until it exploded through him. As his body seized, his vision whiting out, he heard Steve's cry too, felt him bury himself to the hilt and lock up, adding his own pulsing stream to the inferno inside Tony. Orgasm consumed him, seeming too vast, to powerful, to be contained by any mortal body.  
  
The earth didn't move; the earth shattered. A thousand earths, a million. Infinite earths obliterated, entire universes collapsed to nothingness. The wave hurtled through, raising and dropping them till they twined together, spent, in its wake.  
  
Tony opened one eye to see Steve's depthless blues gazing at him, and Steve’s lips quirked into the smug hint of a grin. He groaned in luxuriant satisfaction. "...m'dead... system's broken... think y'crashed me..."  
  
Steve tightened his arms and ran firm hands down the curve of Tony's back. "Mmm, you feel pretty whole to me."  
  
"M'kay, not broken, jus' remade. 'Dapted, 'volved. How'ssat?"  
  
Steve laughed, leaning in to nuzzle the livid, purple love-bites marbling his neck. "You're a wonder, Tony." The smile fell away as he looked into Tony's eyes and waxed poetic. "You hold mysteries, the secrets of life I'll never fathom. It's like I lose a piece of myself in you every time. The things you do to me."  
  
Tony wriggled closer, warm and lax, mindless of the mess between them. "Keep you safe, Steve, keep you with me..."  
  
They dozed, holding tight and content, with no incursions upon their peace. No Avengers, no machines, nothing else in the world. It was just them, Steve and Tony, two men finding affirmations of life in the throes of the little death.

 

****************************************************************

Hours later, day had drifted to dusk, and Tony drifted to awareness. He placed a kiss at the corner of Steve's mouth, and received a sleep-rough hum in response.  
  
"Hey babe," Tony said, smiling softly.  "Wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I'm actually in the midst of my first read of Hickmanvengers. As of writing this, I had just started Infinity. So this fic pulls from just that early portion, but I understand from a couple of my beta readers that for those who know the entire story, there are some additional implications to be read into this that I won't even be aware of myself yet.
> 
> As of posting today, I'm a little further along in the reading than when I wrote it two weeks ago -- now sitting just past the infamous A29. But beyond that, PLEASE DON'T SPOIL ME!! :D <3
> 
> I will look forward to revisiting this little creation to see what I think of it once I have read the whole run. But at the moment, I'm happy to let it exist firmly in pre-Infinity Hickeymanvengers. Er. Hickmanvengers. (But you DID see those love-bites, right?)
> 
> Thank you for reading my first 616 fic!


End file.
